User talk:MeerkatQueen
: I reply to messages left here, in here action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message Archive * 2014 - 2015　　 Re: Self Advertising Haiiiii. I saw you msg. Oh my god thanks for notifing me about policies! Yep I'm new, my friend was the one to tell me about this wiki. Once again thanks ε-(´∀｀; ) 34Kai (talk) 02:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC)34Kai bonus content I hate to be a pain in the butt, when you note the bonus content category.... Could you maybe perhaps add what it is to the details section on a vocaloids vb library details. Knowing there is some is one thing, but knowing what that content is useful to readers and would be producers. I only added the ones I knew of, I sort of added it also in a rush one day. The category needs its name adjusted. You can tell because "Vb" was meant to be "VB". I added the name for want of something better. The category was just to make the non-standard releases easier to find. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:59, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps we could create a section on the page. I have been writing in the summery the extra stuff they come with, but I feel that for people to understand the category, we should add a section on the page; like what VOCALOID.net does in the descriptions of their products. - Meerkat (talk) 23:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan I guess... I'm temp putting the rough details on content where I suggested so something is *there* in place for readers sake. A lot of this is stuff that should have been added from the start, but really wasn't for one reason or another. I kind feel readers would like to know more about what what their money buys 100%. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Songs featuring pages Just to let you know, the notable songs need to be in order by upload date. For instance, Different Seas (April 2016) was uploaded before BLACK & WHITE (May 2016). - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:21, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, thank you. I will keep that in mind and fix it. - Meerkat (talk) 16:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem! TBH I did the same thing when working on Xin Hua's lol ::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Template:Song box 2 You don't have to convert them manually: see http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Umbreon126/to_new_song_box. —umbreon12 22:54, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the tip! - Meerkat (talk) 23:03, September 24, 2016 (UTC) In case you didn't know, is as equally valid as . —umbreon12 23:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :I know. I've just been doing it to lessen how big the page file is. You know, to save space. - Meerkat (talk) 23:25, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ogg files Hello, I made a secondary template for better organization of this Ogg file project. *Template:Solfège replace *Category:Ogg_files_tagged_for_replacement Just tag any old ones with a delete tag. Thanks for your help. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. That is very helpful. So far, as far as I can tell the ones it the "Need replacement" category unfortunately, don't have any legit duplicates. I'm have an idea on who to ask to get some of the samples we need, but not all of them. - Meerkat (talk) 20:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Vocaloid_Wiki:Administrators There's a description of yourself you can write at that page. (^^)/ —umbreon12 04:24, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Trivia for the sake of trivia Luka Litterally has the Exact same Trivia, just says Bilingual and English/Japanese---so if It can't be on Miku's, then it can't be on Luka's. .-. : Thank you for pointing this out. I shall remove it from her page - Meerkat (talk) 23:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Blue lyrics chart Okay, so you put the Japanese lyrics into 覚醒 (Kakusei) and that chart is fine but for 不毛！ (Fumou!), I put in the lyrics and the chart is blue. Is there some sort of coding error or did I do something wrong? Thanks, Rococolle (talk) 06:03, January 15, 2017 (UTC)New and Improved bl-bl :Not sure what you did but it looks like Umbreon fixed it. Info on the coding of and how to input lyrics is here. If you were using the wikia's "visual editor", I wouldn't recommend that cause well I find it rather confusing and that it does more harm than good which leads to more clean-up and work for editors. I find it much easier to just edit the page directly. - Meerkat (talk) 07:10, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Your comments Sorry MrCalneCa (talk) 00:58, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :It's fine. Don't worry about it. :) - Meerkat (talk) 01:00, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I have A new song coming out, are you going to listen to it? It's coming out in September MrCalneCa (talk) 01:22, January 17, 2017 (UTC) : I'm sure I will when it comes out. :) - Meerkat (talk) 01:25, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Song page I just released my song but I don't know what to do? MrCalneCa (talk) 02:27, January 17, 2017 (UTC) : That's not exactly how song pages work… ^^;; The Song Article Guideline can give you a tutorial on how to create song pages. (You can also look at the coding for other published song pages for reference. That's what I did when I first came here.) However, just so you know, creating pages for your own songs/ creating your own producer page is not allowed on the wiki because it is considered "self-advertising". Judging by what has happend in the past we tend to let it slide for the first time but after that we tend to be more harsh. An example of this was when MutedPower created a page for their own song "Heat". After this the wikia and its members had a discussion on self-advertising and said it was not allowed. (However it does seem like a rather unspoken rule as it is only briefly referenced in the SAG. I think it's something that needs to be brought up in a discussion board.) - Meerkat (talk) 03:32, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Did that MrCalneCa (talk) 21:50, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Dejitaru-P and their VOCALOID legitimacy/ usage On Dejitaru-Ps Page, people have been accusing him for not using Vocaloid. Some voca-p's have made Vocaloids sound like their not The Vocaloid they are. I think your suitable for solving the problem. Also, Tell Umbreon126 Aboit This. MrCalneCa (talk) 10:48, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Only songs that utilize the VOCALOID software are allowed on the wiki. If they were created with only other vocal synth. software (ex: UTAU or VOICEROID, or just plain human voices), they cannot have a page here. There actually are VOCALOID characters out there that do have text-to-speech versions of them, however, only songs using their VOCALOID versions can be featured. But, if the song was done with the If the VOCALOID software really was used, then there is no problem. (An example is the song "It Seems Like There's A Secret Command To Becoming Happy" which uses both Yuzuki Yukari's and VOCALOID3 voicebanks.) As for the song "Kettei - Determination" the vocal doesn't quite seem to match Yuki's, but it doesn't sound much like Princess either. Kaai Yuki V4 sample: (Princess's vocal sample can be found/ used on the linked page above) However, the vocal used in the song does sound like some sort of text-to-speech software rather than the VOCALOID software. :Also, I deleted your comment "AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME KUDOS, BECAUSE THAT COMMENT WAS 4 PARAGRAPHS LONG, 4!!!!!!!!!!!" because that comment was threatening. And as Viper said, Rococolle's comment wasn't rude at all. She was just stating that it didn't sound like VOCALOIDs were being used in the songs. - Meerkat (talk) 22:08, January 25, 2017 (UTC) SloshyJupiter34's Blog Post On Jan 30, This User Made A Blog Post Saying That We Have To Confirm We Have Vocaloid. I Find This Offensive Because We Don't Even Own Vocaloid! MegaMasaWorksDesignFan675 (talk) 12:25, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Profile Image I Can't Seem To Edit My Profile Image. It Says Upload Avatar, So I Did That, And It Won't Show Up. So What Do I Do? Rebekah3308 (talk) 02:38, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Updating your profile image is easy. You go to your profile page and hover over your profile icon. Then underneath should appear a pencil icon with the words "Edit avatar". Click on it and you can upload a picture from your computer that will be used throughout the entire wikia community. It may take a minute. - Meerkat (talk) 02:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: MEIKO V3 Okay, you know what? Why don't we just hand over the vocaloid fandom to Yamaha so they can be the only ones to make changes to the pages as they see fit. Yamaha owns Vocaloid, so therefor, this fandom should be owned by them and under THEIR control. :The is absolutely no need for you to be rude. The edit Viper did updated the format slightly, added some missing information and corrected grammar/ tense. - Meerkat (talk) 02:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi MeerkatQueen! Hi, I Am Back On The Wiki. I Was Just Very, Very Sick. I Have A New Vocaloid Song!, But I Have Not Uploaded It Yet :/ Just Wanted To Stop And Say Hi. Ok, Bye! MrCalneCa (talk) 20:07, February 6, 2017 (UTC) My Wiki Can You Come To My Wiki And Add A Page Plz http://fanmade-vocaloid-plus.wikia.com/wiki/Fanmade_Vocaloid_Plus_Wiki MrCalneCa (talk) 01:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Admin How Do You Become An Admin? I Should Let You Know About This http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1198576#2 MrCalneCa (talk) 01:40, February 14, 2017 (UTC) : We do have a Requests for adminship page but adminship isn't just given out randomly. Me, Viper and Umbreon were on the site for quite a few years before we became admins. You've only just joined in the past couple months. And it's not like becoming admin makes you a "god" of some-sort. We just have extra privileges for keeping the peace and removing unneeded content or spam. And only bureaucrats can give/remove admin powers. I do understand that you want to help. You can still be a helpful editor without being an admin. Perhaps after you've spent more time on the wiki but I'm sorry I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon. - Meerkat (talk) 03:44, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Your Just Like Umbreon126 When I Said "Gomenne" To Him. I Clearly Said "How Do You" Not "Give An Admin Or Imma Punch You In The Face" I'm Not "Jesus" I'm Not A Desprate Person. Well If You Excuse Me, I'm Going To Be A Normal Non-Desprate ("Inactive") Person Who Loves UNI. BTW: Why Did You Delete My "Vocaloid Wiki Cyber Bullying" Post? - MrCalneCa (talk) 05:20, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: There's really no need to get upset about it. Absolutly no one is mad at you. Nor do they think you're were gonna "Punch them In The Face". As I said, you can still be an active and helpful contributor without being an admin. And as I said before, none of us became admins overnight. It took a few years before many of us earned that status. Also, I deleted your blog post because I thought that you wanted it to be deleted and you kept saying that it was embarrassing. If you really wish I could restore it but I don't think that it'd be that good of an idea, and may cause extra unneeded drama. - Meerkat (talk) 21:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, I Didn't Want My Blog Post Deleted And One Question: Are You Excited For Synthloid Yes No MrCalneCa (talk) 07:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Content Warnings If I Can Make It Up Too You, I Can Leave This Wiki If You Want, I Mean I Can Always Do That. And Plus, If "The Tailor On Enbizaka" Can Get Away With Having Themes With Blood, So Can BLACK AND WHITE. In Addition, Most Of The Song On Here Are Either Or , Just Check What The Song Is About. MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 06:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : Enbizaka is more along the "Questionable" side. I don't know when that was changed or who exactly did. Also, as for the most songs are either "Questionable" or "Explicit", that isn't necessarily the case.　I'd say that it's bout the exact same rate as human-sung songs. These are still humans making the songs after all. And VOCALOIDs are just musical instruments at its core. Also, I'm not asking you to leave? I never have. Where does that keep coming from? - Meerkat (talk) 02:48, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Content Warnings Meerkat, I Am Extremely Sorry For Say That You Asked Me To Leave, I Mean It. It's Just I Got A Vocaloid On Friday And I'm Trying To Like Work It But Everytime I Try To Work It, It Won't Work. I Know My Vocaloid Isn't Mandarin But I Typed In The Phonetics And It Worked Perfectly But It Is To Hard To Tune. That The Reason Why I Have Blamed You For Saying You Saying That I Should Leave. *Crying On Mikus Shoulder* MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 10:36, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: message Your "cal sosis hotlin or cal hlp frm reletiv!!!" messages are freaking pointless and will only intensify my depression. : I'm really sorry if what I said only made you feel worse. I wasn't trying to be "generic". All I wanted to do was help you. If you wish I leave you alone, then so be it. I can't force you to do anything. - Meerkat (talk) 20:18, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Not all big and small details matter. (talk) 08:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) boring person stop with your "dont do it1!!" messages also stop with your profile its disgusting ban me Not all big and small details matter. (talk) 08:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) External image uploading Do you know how to upload images from other sites? :External image posting is actually pretty simple. You simply copy and paste the image's link into your comment or profile like so: https://cdn.img-conv.gamerch.com/img.gamerch.com/chunithm/1472809804.png Image link/ source: https://cdn.img-conv.gamerch.com/img.gamerch.com/chunithm/1472809804.png :Note, this does not always work with 'http' sites. For some sites (such as imgur) the 'http' part of the link has to be manually changed to 'https'. Then, you should be able to see your image. https://i.imgur.com/zCNyob0.jpg :Important note: Please refrain from using large images; especally in comments, as it may clutter things and mess with the formatting. - Meerkat (talk) 05:48, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Cocorobo She is still coming along. Trouble is it may take a while for us to see her. Products like hes for Vocaloid can take 2 or so years to appear. When she does appear at last, she will be most likely a limited edition. She doesn't belong in awaiting confirmation, as she is still plodding along but I'll let you decide where to put her. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:41, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Images Hello, I am sorry for changing the page. I am new to VOCALOID and the official art looked like it was something off of Deviantart so I had no idea. Thank you for letting me know! Hopefully I'll get better at this haha. xx Miku Append (talk) 01:09, June 8, 2017 (UTC) : It's fine! Everyone makes mistakes. (Also, sorry if your welcome to the wikia was a bit… rocky. (^_^;; )) - Meerkat (talk) 01:16, June 8, 2017 (UTC) more links to ghost's old tumblr page http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALinkSearch&target=ghost-and-pals.tumblr.com —umbreon12 23:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you. I have removed all the links. - Meerkat (talk) 23:48, June 14, 2017 (UTC) The Zunda Horizon page Hello MeerkatQueen! I'm sorry for asking, but why exactly did my page get deleted? I would be happy if you replied to my comment, thanks! :) (I am kinda new to this wiki...) : The page was removed due to it not following the wikia's standard for pages. The page for Zuna Horizon would have to be named 'ずんだホライずん (Zunda Horizon)'. (Page titles are usually "Japanese title (if applicable) and the Romanized title in parentheses.) The page itself would have to have much more information. Having just one sentence of information is simply unacceptable. It's format would have to reflect the page for the Hatsune Mix manga and similar pages. - Meerkat (talk) 19:39, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Error/External/YouTube Hello Meerkat! I've been getting this weird category added to the last couple of Korean song pages I've done. I'm not sure why it's popping up, as the YouTube links take you to the video when you click them. I'm guessing I'm doing the code wrong somehow or other, but I'm not sure. CCyclone (talk) 14:56, July 7, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone : I noticed that all the pages's YouTube links have the "&" symbol in them in one YT link or another. My guess that YouTube was running out of links so that they decided to add a new character to their random link generator. You didn't make any sort of mistake, it's that the template can't seem to handle this character in it so it automatically links to the "Error/External/YouTube" category. I shal report this to Umbreon, who made the template and works with formatting. - Meerkat (talk) 15:39, July 7, 2017 (UTC) : Wonderful. Thank you so much// CCyclone (talk) 16:13, July 7, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Song pages (Pestanas Pontas) THE SONG IS CALLED PESTANAS PONTAS! : I have left a message on your talk page regarding the page. Please read it. - Meerkat (talk) 01:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you and some other questions Hello MeerkatQueen! Thanks for editing the "Eve" page! I still have a few questions: 1. I saw on other producer pages that the names in Japanese are also written in thick letters, like the romanized, and not in cursive. What should I use? 2. On producer pages like 40meterP's there is a trivia section with personal information. Should I add the trivia section on other pages too? Can I use information from other Wikis? (utaite, odorite etc.) Thank you! ---- : No problem! Looking at other pages I seem to have made a bit of a tired mistake with the italics. ^^;; (Kana - normal, Romaji (if needed) - italic) As for trivia sections, we tend to avoid using them unless it is absolutely necessary. - Meerkat (talk) 16:18, August 3, 2017 (UTC) 人生は吠える image I'm sorry if i'm bothering you, but i got notification that says that you deleted a flie i made because it had little to do with vocaloid, well 1)i'm new kind of new to wiki, in short i don't know a lot about editing and probably created the file by mistake, i'm sorry for causing trouble, and 2')if you are talking about Life Howls('人生は吠える') then you're wrong because the song was sung by Kagamine Rin, but that version is album exclusive'(the album is called "my name is love song"), so the song has been sung by a vocaloid that was tuned by the producer, Neru, so the song has a lot to do with vocaloid. Ihavenoideawhatsoever : Please read the image guidelines. The picture was deleted because I couldn't find any information at all of it being a VOCALOID song; just that it was sung by a human. And because the image was not on/ didn't belong to page. As an added note, the image had a gibberish title which images are preferred not to have. (Though if the song belonged on a page, I would of fixed it by giving it a proper name.) I'm sorry if this has caused any confusion. - Meerkat (talk) 15:40, August 15, 2017 (UTC) reccommended songs zefurr just a heads up zefurr=zephyr, the guy who kind of had a fit on here and I take down his stuff from this site since he was found on a pocaloid site before. I'm pointing this out cuz idk if the purpose of your recommended songs has a purpose beyond ur page. I'm sorry if this was no point in pointing this oui I'm still a bit tired after finishing a bunch of schoolwork and my thought process is a bit off EmbraceEvil (talk) 03:29, September 17, 2017 (UTC) : I understand your concern and am well aware of his past, but I am certain that he doesn't use POCALOID anymore. I am certain because he has asked me and various other producers for renders of VOCALOID vocals he didn't have; including test renders. And even before, in the video where he admitted that while he has used the software, he never posted anything using it before. While I cannot, will not, nor will I ever support and defend the usage of illegal software, overall it seems that the wiki actually has somewhat of a loose policy on people who have used the software. (Though I do not agree with how loose it can be. Personally, I think that should it should atleast be mentioned on his producer page. Kentai-P (the example I used before) has used the software in the past but it is not mentioned on their page; just the Greylist page. Personally, I think it should be addressed there and have some sort of notice. Just having a warning about it on the Greylist page doesn't seem like enough of a warning. I know I had to 'dig' though the wiki to find that page.) I also know that Polygon-P (formerly Len MJPU), while they have used POCALOID in the past, no longer use the software and have bought legal versions. I am a firm believer that people can change and be redeemed. - Meerkat (talk) 11:16, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Seidenki Ningen Hey, thanks for helping cleaning up the Seidenki Ningen page! I thought everything was a-ok, but it seems everything exploded after publishing. Guess I should be more careful next time.LorenzoDCC (talk) 00:10, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : No problem! Happy to help! And welcome to the wiki! \ (°ω°)/ - Meerkat (talk) 00:14, September 28, 2017 (UTC) A request to rename an image Hello, MeerkatQueen. Can I request if you please rename this image to GRADUATION (Athena Z ft. CYBER DIVA)? I accidentally forgot to rename the image's name and I just realized I forgot to rename it when it was already uploaded. Thanks! : I renamed the image 'Athena Z - GRADUATION.png' to follow the standard of song page image names. I hope this is okey. - Meerkat (talk) 14:22, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you! That rename is just fine to me. :) :: Self-advertisement/ Producer page I know about the policy about self-advertising and stuff but, i just wan't to be a vocaloid producer and i have vocaloids (newest being Yumemi Nemu, brought in May 2017) and just want to be one. can i get permission to make me one on the wiki (if not can i please make it on my sandbox page) thanks : You don't need a producer page to be a be a producer. Producer pages are usually only granted after the producer makes a notable work- or one that an editor might feel is notable. Self-advertisement is prohibited and is only permitted on the VOCALOID songlist pages, or your profile page. I know it can be frustrating but that's just the way things are. Perhaps someday after you release an original you may get a page but that's just not today. I'm sorry. : I do look forward to your upcoming works with the VOCALOID software, and your contributions to the wiki! Sorry if this wasn't exactly the warmest of welcomes but welcome to the VOCALOID wiki! - Meerkat (talk) 09:51, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Another rename-this-file request Hello again, MeerkatQueen. Today, I accidentally forgot to rename this image to Insecurity (Dysergy ft. Megurine Luka). Can you rename it please? Thanks! : I renamed the image to 'Dysergy - Insecurity' to match the standard name of images. I hope this is okey. - Meerkat (talk) 09:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Regarding official English translations of Vocaloid songs Hello, MeerkatQueen. I'd like to ask something. I am aware that English translations of Vocaloid songs can only be placed in articles if an English translation has already been placed in the song by the producer or by one or more people who collaborated with the producer. But how about English translations that a producer decided to use by a translator even though they did not or have not collaborated with that translator? There is one song I know from 40meterP who placed its English translation that belongs to Hazuki no Yume in that song's YouTube video in closed captions even though I believe they both did not collaborate. Would Hazuki no Yume's English translation for that song count as official? The song in question by the way is Initial Song. : Unless 40mP commissioned/ requested the English translation, or if he approved the English translation, I beleive it does not count. However, I notice that in the CC credits in the description, Hazuki was not credited for the English translation. (No one is credited.) I don't know if it's because 40mP added it himself, or if it's because Hazuki's channel was taken down. - Meerkat (talk) 10:31, November 1, 2017 (UTC) My Apology Hey, i haven't been on this wiki because, i have been thinking about this decision. I just wan to say sorry for spreading fake information, adding information that is not needed and just sorry for everything wrong i did so just sorry. You're the only one i trust so can you please forgive me. (also ps, please spread this to all the admins) thank you MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 01:27, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: CV04 edits hi. As i Would like To say. I will not do this again. my apoligies. i am sort of new and i found out that i had to post that on the UTAU Wiki. Also, For future reference, do not Ever Email me During day hours(Exceptions made for weekends-Chicago Time). I will not reply during day hours and try not to be a jerk on what you write next time. ill be emailing the site owner if this happens again. please watch the things you say and how you say it. not trying to be mean. but i do not like people who is mean on things they say online, i did take this personal and next time it will be noted by Me And sent to the site supervisor, which you're a site moderator, not a supervisor Please learn that i am not trying to be mean. but come on. be nice next time. or there will be consequences behind it if you have any questions, Please email me at Wdamtendo@gmail.com thanks. Damani Williams : Email? What are you talking about? Are you referring to the message I left on your Wiki talk page a while back? That was not an email. Wikia may of sent you an automated email, but I did not email you. : I'm sorry if the my warning offended you. I was not trying to be a jerk. I am not got at words and may of sounded harsh. But that is no reason to try to threaten me. - Meerkat (talk) 01:26, December 1, 2017 (UTC) hi. sorry if i was a little harsh:) My apologies....:) You're just going by the rules, and that's ok:) I understand. no harsh feelings right Kind regards xoxo:) Damani williams Not good I'm missing the cover of Tell your world?